


Anguish

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: Ice Cream meant everything to Roxas. But what happens if someone took her away from him????2?





	Anguish

“Seriously! Stop asking me that!”

Roxas sighed for the 4206934th time. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He’s so _fucking_ tired with having to explain and defend his relationship with Ice Cream to everyone. Yeah, he’s a person (he’s still getting used to being called that) and Ice cream’s a.... well.... ice cream. So what? It- no... she can still feel emotions, she can talk and behave like a human being, and most importantly, she loves him. And he loves her back.

These people just don’t understand that and because of that reason, they decided to question his and Ice Cream’s relationship labeling it as “taboo” and “unatural”. Some even say that their relationship is abusive and one sided. That Ice Cream forced him into this relationship which is just so offensive.

Just because they’re diffrent from other couples doesn’t mean that their relationship is abusive. And Roxas wasn’t someone fragile and weak. _If_ Ice Cream acctually forced him into an abusive relationship, he can easily escape it. He can defend himself just fine.

“Why? You know, if you’re not comfortable with dating it you can break up with him right?” Ugh. There it was again. The argument that their relationship is one sided. Just because she’s meant to be eaten doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love her. That’s just stupid. He swore he’s gonna find out who started the assumption that their relationship is abusive and or one-sided.

“Who the fuck even said that I’m uncomfortable with dating Ice Cream.” Roxas groaned at his friend (although if he keeps asking him the same repetetive questions, that title will soon be taken from him). “Also, she’s not an it!” He added.

He waved his hands to the air defensively “Woah, man. Chill, I didn’t know.” The look on his eyes said otherwise. It’s like as if he was _trying_ to get a rise out of him. Roxas knew this, but he’s too tired to fight with anyone right now, so he chose to ignore it.

Roxas scoffed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, Shrek.” He sighed. As much as Shrek pissed him off sometimes, he’s still a friend. At least that’s what he keeps telling him. “Just, promise to never ask me that again, I’m tired of having to defend our relationship.” Shrek stayed silent for a few seconds and then flashed him a grin. “Alright buddy. Sorry. I care about you and all that. And I don’t want you to be in an... err... problematic relationship.”

Roxas smiled. “Nah, it’s okay. Sorry I snapped at you like that. I had a really bad day and all.” He said.

Then, he and Shrek proceed to hang out on the usual spot, Twilight Town’s clock tower. Roxas’ other friends, Xion and Axel, were also there, eating their ishu creamu(tm). Then they proceed to eat ice cream and become best friends(tm). *text to speech voice* ha ha ha ha.

And then, he head back home with a grin on his face.

Upon entering his house, he notices something strange. The door is unlocked. Did Ice Cream came to their house earlier? But her shift only ended 3 hours later. Did something happen to her? What caused her to leave so early?

“Honey, I’m home!” He said as he walked into the house. The place was empty. It was exactly how it is the last time Roxas left it. Sea salt ice cream packages all over the floor, his jacket still placed loosely on the couch.

He continued to observe his surroundings. Untill-

“A^4!” It was Ice cream. Screaming. The sound was comming from upstairs.

Roxas rushed towards the stairs. “HELP ME!!!!!!!!” She yelled again. It’s comming from their bedroom.

Fuck no. What happened? Who’s with her? Why are they attacking her? The sound was comming from the bedroom. The bedroom. This person better not rape her. God, anything but that.

He placed his palm on the doorknob, turning it around before opening the door. He was shocked to see the sight displayed in front of him.

There laid Ice Cream. Blood dripping from her forehead. Eyes opened but they feel... empty. And life-less. Besides her, stood a small figure wearing a black coat. The figure placed a hand on their hood and yank it backwards to reveal none other than-

“S-SCROOGE MCDUCK?!” Said man smirked deviously at him. Roxas fell onto his knees. Both of his hands are on the back of his head, fingers tearing his hair. Tears began to gather on his eyes. No. No. No. No. How? Why? _Why_? How could this happen? How could he _let_ this happen?

To her.

To _them._

It was perfect. What they had. And now somebody is trying to take it away from him. What did he even do? If Scrooge had a bone to pick with him why did he target Ice Cream and not him? He would gladly take all the pain Ice Cream recieved if it meant keeping her safe.

And now she’s-

Scrooge is going to pay. How dare he. How dare he hurt Ice Cream!

Roxas got up and glared at him with cold murderous eyes. “You!” Roxas pointed at him and proceed to summon oblivion into his hand.

He tackled Scrooge but he missed! Scrooge teleported to the other side of the room, near the door. Roxas charged at him again, but the same thing happened. But this time, Scrooge is nowhere in sight.

“Foolish boy. You underestimated me!” His voice. It was comming from-

Scrooge charges Roxas from the ceiling so hard. Roxas’ body hits the ground.

“W-why...”

Scrooge laughed maniaclly. “You see.... I wanted to end my ice cream bussiness.” He said. “But I can’t because you keep buying ice cream from me. This is rEVenGE!”

“Wtf? What does me being a loyal customer has to do with closing an ice cream bussiness?!” woxash yelled. Scrooge laughed again.

“Your fanbase stopped me. They keep lecturing me about how upset you would be if I shut down my bussiness.”

“oh.” He said. “so now im gonna e nd you!”

Scrooge then stabbed roxass chest with his gayblade (he forged it with wiku when sowah isnt around). “OW THAT HURTS!” he said as the gayblade began cutting off every piece of woxash. “OUCHIE OUCH!!1111!” he said. And then he died. His last words were “Ilysm Ice Cream.... please forgive me i couldnt protect you.”

And with that he rest in peace.

 

 


End file.
